Storms
by ShadowPen313
Summary: The Sequel To My Story "Rain". It's Been 17 Years Since The Events Of "Rain." People Have Moved On, Relationships Have Been Made, And More Are Yet To Come! Follow The Life Of Jinora And Skoochy's Youngest Daughter. The Rambunctious Shaia! Join Her In Her Struggle Through Love, Pain, And High School! Enjoy! Rate And Review! :D


Hey Everyone! Welcome To "Storms"! The Sequel To My Story "Rain". The Sequel To My Story "Rain". It's Been 17 Years Since The Events Of "Rain." People Have Moved On, Relationships Have Been Made, And More Are Yet To Come! Follow The Life Of Jinora And Skoochy's Youngest Daughter. The Rambunctious Shaia! Join Her In Her Struggle Through Love, Pain, And High School! Enjoy! Rate And Review!

* * *

Shaia groaned and sunk farther down in her chair. She hated family reunions. The 14-year-old would rather be out Earthbending than sitting in here. It wasn't that she disliked her relatives. They were cool, but she was a teenager! She was wasting her life on family reunions! She already knew her family. Her mother, Jinora, was a 39-year-old Airbender. She was the oldest of for children born to Tenzin and Pemma. Her sister, Ren-shen, was a 17-year-old Airbending prodigy. She was the "Perfect one". The one that was always prim, proper, and punctual. She was also very good-looking. With her long black hair, blue-green eyes, and well proportioned figure, boys flocked around Ren like she was the last female on earth. Her brother, Qiwan, was the quiet one. At 16, he was a studious and insightful Airbender, just like their mother. He looked like their mother, with blue eyes, and shaggy jet-black hair. Shaia was the loud one who was always getting into trouble. She was 14 years old, and the only Earthbender of the 3. She had dark hair, but it wasn't black like her siblings'. It was a dark brown that fell into her emerald eyes when it escaped her pony-tail.

Her aunt Ikki and Uncle Konin had shown up, and were as usual, chatting up a storm. They were both ambassadors and diplomats for the Fire nation, where they lived with their daughter Mishiko studied at the Fire Nation Academy For Gifted Benders, and at only 13 years of age, was talented enough to study under the instruction of the Firelord herself, the daughter of the late Firelord Zuko.

Their latest victims seemed to be Her uncle Meelo and Aunt Sari. They owned a farm in the rural area just outside of Republic City. Their son Ginshi, like his mother, was one of the few non-benders in the family. And his hair was a few shades lighter than hers, matching his mothers, but he had Meelo's square jaw and sturdy build.

Rohan and his wife Faea were chatting with Korra, who was commenting on how big their son, Tehnu, was getting. The 8-year-old Airbender adored Korra and was often seen around her when Rohan and Faea visited on their breaks from managing their small restraunt in the Earth Nation.

Korra and Bolin lived in the wealthy part of town, seeing as how Korra was a very important Political Figure, and Bolin was a Pro-Bending Champion, and now took on the title of Coach of the new members of the fire ferrets, which includes their 15 year old Waterbending son, Shilo, who was also one of Shaia's closest friends. Korra and Bolin also had a 19 year old son, named Lahno, who moved back to the southern water tribe, where he married a local girl named Shiri. Their oldest daughter, Jahani, was now the Earthbending instructer at the Republic City Academy For Gifted Benders. She was married to a Waterbender named Ro-shen they had a 2 year old daughter named Lilani.

Asami and Mako had moved to the fire nation, where they own an auto shop and they have a daughter, who is also a student at the Fire Nation Academy For Gifted Benders.

Shaia stood and stretched her legs, she needed air. She wandered outside where she sat on one of the cliffs overlooking the water. The sun was setting and it reflected off the water in a shimmering pallet of orange and red. She could see her house from here. Litterally, her house sat on a cliff directly opposite where she was sitting. Her father and mother had built it on the cliff where they had "fallen in love" or some mushy garbage like that.

She smoothed out her Yellow skirt and matching wool sweater. She preferred the loose comfort of the traditional air bender clothing, but her mother had insisted on "keeping up with the times" which, unfortunately, meant wearing the Poodle-monkey skirts, sweaters, and mary janes that were the style at the time.

Shaia jumped when someone poked her into the sides.

"Hey Shai."

Shaia smiled as her best friend flopped down next to her. One of the few people here who weren't related to her, Shilo was a welcome sight. He flopped down next to her with a sigh.

"You ready for school?" Shilo said sarcastically, grimacing like he had just drank some sour milk.

"Like a pig ready for slaughter." Said Shaia rolling her eyes.

The two teens were only a few months apart in age and were both going to be freshman under the Earthbending instructor, Shilo's sister Master Jahani, at the Republic City Acadamy For Gifted Benders. They started tomorrow and Shaia was not looking forward to it.

"At least we aint gotta put up with Wacky Master Wu." said Shaia, earning a laugh from Shilo.

Master Wu was the waterbending instructor and Lahno said he was an absolute nutcase.

"Shilo! We're leaving!" Korra called from the door where she was hearding Bolin out the door. "Shaia! You're mother said to tell you that you're leaving on the next ferry!"

Shilo and Shaia stood up, stretching the cramps from their legs. She gave him a brief hug and watched him run over to join his mother on the ferry. She gave him one final wave before wandering back into the house. Her mother, father and siblings were saying goodbye to Her aunts and uncles, who were also showering her grandparents with choruses and "goodbye" and "I'll visit soon". About an hour later they were back at home. Starting the usual bedtime routines of fighting over the shower, and the sink, and control of the dials on the new black and white television that was perched in the living room. Finally Shaia was curled up in her bed, dreading the morning, when she would face the horors of high school.


End file.
